When You Wish Upon A Star: Andromeda's Story
by marauderluverz
Summary: Sure, we all know that Andromeda Black was the outcast of her family. We know she married Ted Tonks and lived a relatively happy life. But what about when she was in school? That's what I'm here to tell you. This will go through all her years of school.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is the first chapter to my story about Andromeda Black's years in school. At the beginning of each chapter you will find part fo a song that I have chosen to go with the chapter. Plz enjoy and leave a review. Ideas are always appreciated.

"_When_ _You Wish Upon A Star …_"

Chapter 1: Platform 9 ¾

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires _

_Will come to you_

_ -When You Wish Upon A Star, Pinocchio_

"Andy, come on," said ten-year-old Narcissa Black from the doorway of her older sister's room, "Mum and Dad said that if you're not downstairs when Bella gets down there we are leaving without you!"

Andromeda sighed. "Is Bellatrix even ready yet?" she called.

"Nope," and then Narcissa was gone.

Andromeda looked in the mirror atop her dressing table. She sighed and pulled her long dark brown hair back into a ponytail.

"Andromeda Black! Get down here! We have to get to King's Cross by eleven," called her mum.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, but then she quickly scrambled around grabbing her shoes and purse. She was excited; after all, it was her first year going to Hogwarts.

*************************

Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad. Bye, Cissy," Andromeda called as she headed towards the train. Bellatrix was already on the train, she had taken her first opportunity to ditch Andromeda. The eleven-year-old climbed onto the scarlet engine. Andromeda cautiously crept down the corridor. As much as she disliked Bellatrix, she knew that it would make her feel better to be close to her sister.

She stopped and peaked into a compartment, inside sat five kids who looked about her age. A girl with short auburn hair and a freckled face sat playing exploding snap against a boy with short brown hair and determined blue eyes. Another boy, this time, with fair hair sat watching the game in awe, a girl with dark blond hair and glasses sat with her nose in a book, and another girl with her black hair in one braid sat avidly playing some sort of muggle device.

Andromeda cleared her throat, "Hi, I'm Andromeda, can I sit with you all?" Her voice sounded faint and scared. That made her upset. Why should she be scared of them? After all, she was of the Ancient and most noble house of Black; she wasn't scared of anything. The girl with auburn hair looked up; "Sure," she replied smiling, "I'm Emma. This is," she pointed to the boy playing exploding snap with her. He leaned forward and covered her mouth, "I'll introduce myself," he said, as he stood and held out his hand to Andromeda. "I'm Brian," he grabbed Andromeda's hand and kissed it. She rolled her eyes.

The glasses girl looked up, "Sorry about my brother."

"We're twins," interjected Brian.

"He's annoying," Emma muttered.

Brian's sister shook her head, "I'm Brianna."

Andromeda snorted, "Brian and Brianna?"

"Yes, yes, we know," Brian and Brianna both said.

Andromeda laughed.

The blond boy stood and shook Andromeda's hand, "I'm Ted," he said shyly, "And that's-"

"Rockell," the girl said. Andromeda looked at her. Rockell had a darker complexion, her eyes were a dark brown, and she looked even more beautiful than Bellatrix.

"What's that?" asked Andromeda, once Emma and Brian had resumed their game, and Brianna had returned to her book.

"What? This?" asked Rockell, holding up her game.

Andromeda nodded.

"It's a, well; it's a "muggle" game. It's called Tetris. Do you want to try it?" Rockell offered.

Andromeda nodded excitedly.

After about half an hour of attempting to win the game Andromeda gave up.

"It's a stupid muggle game anyway," she said handing it back to Rockell.

"What do you mean 'stupid muggle game'?" Rockell asked heatedly.

Andromeda realized the room was quiet.

"Well, Andromeda swallowed, thinking of what Bella would say, "We're wizards, why play a silly muggle game when we can play more advanced wizarding games?" She thought she had done quite well until Rockell picked up her game and walked away from her to sit somewhere else.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Brianna set down her book and scooted over next to Andromeda.

"What did I say?" Andromeda asked.

"Andromeda, Rockell and Ted are both muggleborns, and Brian and I are half-bloods," Brianna whispered, "I'm guessing you're a pureblood then?"

Andromeda nodded. She stood and sat back down next to Rockell.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't know. I just, that's how my sister always talks and-"

"Who's your sister?" Emma asked. Andromeda had found out by now that while everyone else was first years, Emma was a second year.

"Bellatrix Black. Do you know her?"

"Do I know her? Of course I know her that-" Emma stopped talking because Brian covered her mouth.

Andromeda looked down. She had guessed that Bellatrix would be popular because of how she thought but-

The compartment door opened.

"Speak of the Devil," Emma muttered, removing Brian's hand.

Bellatrix walked in.

"Andy, what are you doing over here? This room just reeks of-"

Rockell stood up, jutting out her chin, "Reeks of what?" she asked in her Spanish accent.

Bellatrix sized her up and apparently decided that Rockell looked stronger, and turned back to Andromeda.

"Come on, Andy, you shouldn't hang out with filth like this." Bellatrix grabbed her arm.

"But, these are my friends," she whispered.

Bellatrix looked around the compartment and laughed. "Them? Please tell me you're joking. No? Well, come on Mum and Dad said for me to take care of you." Bellatrix dragged Andromeda out of the compartment.

"But my trunk."

Bellatrix waved her wand and Andromeda heard a yell from the compartment as her trunk came flying out of the compartment.

"What were you doing in a compartment with mudbloods?" Bellatrix snapped, her hand tightening around Andromeda's arm.

"Ow! That hurts, Bella."

Bellatrix spun around, "Don't you ever let me catch you hanging around mudbloods or blood traitors. I am your ticket to popularity and if you listen to me we can be great friends and marry rich purebloods."

Andromeda blinked. "Alright, Bella."

"Good, little sis. Now come on and meet my friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

"_It would not be better if things happened to men just as they wish._" -_Heraclitus_

Bellatrix opened the compartment door, "Hey guys, this is my little sister-Andy, will you get in here!"

Bella pulled Andromeda, who had been hiding outside in the corridor, inside of the compartment.

Andromeda gave a small wave, "Um … Hi," she said nervously.

There were seven kids sitting in the compartment. "Andromeda, there are my friends: Rebastion and Rudolphous Lestrange, they're third and second years; Jedadiah Parkinson is a third year, so is Tiffany Middleton; Cameron Salvator is a second year like me; and Leslie Sinclair and Aaron Prentice are first years like you. Guys this is Andromeda."

There were muttered greetings throughout the compartment. Andromeda sat down in one of the only empty seats, which happened to be next to the boy named Aaron Prentice. He had light brown hair that covered one of his eyes, the eyes that could be seen was dark blue and while he made her nervous, she wasn't about to show how scared she was.

"Hi, Aaron," Andromeda said.

He watched her for a minute than smiled and said, "Hello." If he had looked scary before, his smile now made him appear even more sinister.

Through the rest of the ride, Andromeda watched her "friends". She didn't think she really liked any of them especially not Aaron. The whole rest of the way he kept watching her. She resolved that if he tried anything she would punch him. Hard.

~*~*~

Andromeda climbed off the train with Bellatrix.

"You're gonna go over there and ride in one of the boats, okay?" Bella asked.

"Okay." Andromeda climber into a boat with Aaron, Leslie, and another boy named Nicholos Campbell.

"Hi, I'm Nicholos," he said, introducing himself to them.

Leslie smiled at him kindly.

"Pureblood, half-blood, or mudblood?" Aaron asked rudely.

"Uh, what?" Nicholos asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Mudblood." Aaron muttered under his breath. Aaron sighed, "It means your parents don't have magic."

"Oh, then yeah."

Andromeda felt bad, Nicholos was insulting himself, and he didn't even know it.

~*~*~

Andromeda stood in the great hall with all the other first years, her legs were trembling, and she felt like she could barely breathe.

"Black, Andromeda," called Professor McGonagall.

Andromeda stood still; somehow, she couldn't get her legs to move.

"Go on," Leslie muttered, pushing Andromeda forward. Andromeda stumbled forward and then after regaining her footing walked shyly up to the platform and seated herself on the stool.

She felt Professor McGonagall place the sorting hat on her head.

"Where to put you?" the sorting hat asked suddenly. "So many conflicting emotions. I see a strong desire to be in Slytherin, but your heart pulls you elsewhere."

"I need to be in Slytherin, with Bella." Andromeda whispered.

She could practically hear the hat sigh.

"Very well then," he told her. Then he shouted, "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table broke into applause as she went to join their ranks. She sat down next to Bellatrix. Bella clapped her on the back, "Good job, sis."

Andromeda couldn't help but smile. Bellatrix had never been proud of her before.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter 3. Sorry it's kinda short. Next one should be longer. I need ideas though, I only half know where the whole story is going so I need plot fillers. Tell me anything you'd like Andromeda to have to deal with or do.  
Plz enjoy and review!**

When You Wish Upon A Star: Andromeda's Story

Chapter 3:

Andromeda Black walked into her dormitory. She had been stunned when she had seen the common room for Slytherin. It was beautiful, you know in a kind of creepy way.

She found her bed and opened her trunk to find pajamas. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. The door opened and Leslie Sinclair entered. "Hey, Andromeda." she said walking to the bed next to her and sitting down.

"Hi, Leslie. Well I'm glad that I at least know somebody in my dorm." Andy confided.

Leslie smiled at her. "Yeah, me too."

Andromeda pulled her pajamas out and stood. She turned to Leslie, "Do you mind if I take a shower? I want to turn in early."

Leslie shrugged leaning back on her own bed. "Go for it. I'll let our other roommates know if they get up here."

Andy nodded. She headed into the bathroom. It was also beautiful. She turned on the water and climbed into the shower. She closed her eyes and let the hot water wash over her. It was calming.

She couldn't believe how much had happened in one day. She had set off to Hogwarts, made some friends, met Bella's friends, and been sorted into Slytherin. She had a feeling she was going to like school.

Soon she was done and as she dressed she thought about the friends she had made on the train. Would they even want to be her friend now?

She stopped herself. What did it matter what they thought? Bella said they could have the same friends. She had also told her not to spend any time with her own friends.

As she exited the bathroom she was glad to see four other girls had made their way to the room.

Andy smiled. "Hi, I'm Andromeda Black." she announced.

The other girls looked her over. After a moment the one whose bed was next to Leslie's stepped forward and held out her hand to Andromeda.

"I'm Adelyn Smith." she pointed to another girl who was standing next to Adelyn's bed, "That's me cousin, Juliet. I'm a pureblood, she's half. What about you?"

Andromeda jutted out her chin, "I'm a pureblood. My sister is Bellatrix Black. Maybe you've heard of her."

Adelyn raised her eyebrows. "Actually, no I haven't heard of her." she tossed her light red hair over her shoulder and turned back to her bed.

Andromeda rolled her eyes.

A blond girl who was sitting on another bed, glanced up. "My name is Kenzie, I'm a half-blood."

The group couldn't help but look at the last girl in the room who had yet to introduce herself. She had short black hair and seemed to be very focused on the contents of her trunk.

"Hey, you gonna tell us your name?" Adelyn sneered.

The girl looked up shyly. As if she was surprised she had been noticed. "Oh, um, my name's Kimi."

"Blood status?" Leslie asked.

Kimi glanced up, "Pureblood."

The other girl's nodded.

Andromeda hopped onto her bed and crawled under the covers. Within minutes she was sound asleep, and the last thing on her mind had been a certain Ted Tonks and how cute he was. Kinda.

The next morning Andromeda met Bellatrix in the common room, and they both headed to breakfast together.

"So, what are your roommates like?" Bellatrix questioned.

Andromeda shrugged. "They're all right. But one of them acts like she's queen of the world or something." She rolled her eyes at the mere thought of Adelyn.

Bellatrix laughed. "Well, give it a few days, and if she still feels that way then I want to meet her."

Andromeda nodded, forcing a smile.

During breakfast, Professor Slughorn handed out the schedules. "How's your schedule?" Bellatrix asked.

"I've got double Potions and then History of Magic today."

Bellatrix nodded, "That's not so bad. At least if Slughorn takes a liking to you. Binns class is a great place to catch up on sleep."

Andromeda tried to take in the information. She didn't want to forget anything her sister told her. "So does Slughorn like you?"

Bellatrix made a face. "He refuses to acknowledge the fact that since I am from the house of Black, I am important."

Andromeda just nodded.

Bellatrix smiled at her younger sister, "Why don't I show you where your first class is? I've got a free period."

Andromeda smiled. Happy that for the first time in their lives, Bella was taking an interest in her. She just hoped she wouldn't mess it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Bellatrix left Andromeda standing outside of the potions classroom, before heading off. As Andromeda waited, more students filed into the hall. Leslie sauntered up to her.

"Hey Andy."

Andromeda nodded in reply. She still wasn't quite sure about Leslie. She couldn't tell if Leslie actually liked her, or only talked to her because of Bellatrix.

Then Andromeda spotted Brian and Brianna, walking with Rockell and Ted to join the other students awaiting the class. Ted saw Andromeda and waved at her, a huge grin appearing across his face. Andromeda started to wave back, but Leslie grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" she asked sharply.

"I was just, um," Andromeda began.

Leslie rolled her eyes. "You see their robes, are any of them green and silver?"

Andromeda opened her mouth to answer.

"No," Leslie answered for her. "That's because they weren't good enough to get into Slytherin. They are either mudbloods or bloodtraitors."

Andromeda sighed.

Just then, the door opened, and Professor Slughorn looked out at them. "Hello, class. Well, get in here. We don't have all day." he announced with a jovial laugh.

The students filed in, and Andromeda noticed that many of the Slytherin students shoved the other houses' students aside to enter first.

Andromeda and Leslie sat at a table in the middle and soon Kimi approached them and sat next to Andromeda.

Andromeda thought she liked Kimi better than her other roommates already. She was not prideful, or mean.

"Hi, Kimi," she said smiling at her favorite roommate.

Kimi glanced up, she gave Andromeda a small smile, but that was it, before she pulled out her potions book.

"All right, class. Let's open our books to page twenty-five, I want you to read through the potion and then we will begin work on the first of many potions you will make while at Hogwarts." Slughorn told them all.

There was then the scraping of chairs and the rustling of pages as the students pulled out their books and opened them to the potion.

Andromeda began reading through the potion, it didn't look too difficult. Then suddenly, a wad of paper hit Andromeda in the back of the head. She turned and picked it up, then glanced at the table behind her. Brian, Brianna, Rockell, and Ted were all reading their books avidly. Then Ted glanced up, he was blushing, "Open it," he mouthed, gesturing with his hands.

She turned back around and opened it, holding it on her lap so no one else would see it.

She read the note to herself.

"Are we still friends? -Ted"

She could feel her face grow warm as she read the note again. "_He still wants to be friends,_" she thought to herself.

She glanced back at Ted, but he was reading his book.

"All right class," Slughorn began again, "Let's begin work on this potion," he waved his wand and a door opened. "You will find all the ingredients you need in the pantry here. You have an hour and a half."

Andromeda hurriedly grabbed out her quill and ink, she scribbled her reply out on the note.

"Let's talk. Follow. -Andy"

She turned and tossed the paper back at Ted. Then stood and walked to the pantry, she entered and waited. Within moments, Ted entered- unfortunately, other students were also coming to gather there ingredients.

Ted opened his mouth to talk to her, but she shook her head, and mouthed, "Wait."

Ted nodded and began gathering some of his ingredients. Andromeda followed his lead and picked up a vile of Gnome Saliva.

Soon the room emptied except for the two of them. Then Andromeda turned to the boy beside her, "I'm sorry," she told him.

He smiled at her, shyly. "It's fine."

She smiled back. "Listen, I want to be friends, but I don't think I can. I can't be seen with you."

The smile slowly faded off his face. "Oh, why not?"

"My sister said I can't be seen with mudbl- muggleborns. I'm sorry, Ted."

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know." Ted told her kindly. He gently reached up and patted her shoulder.

Andromeda smiled at him, and then exited the pantry and returned to her seat.

"What took you so long?" Leslie asked.

"I-I couldn't find the, um, frog toes." Andy stammered.

Leslie looked at her skeptically but nodded and returned to her own potion.

Andromeda worked on her potion, it was more difficult than she had expected, but she still completed by then end of their class. As Slughorn walked around the class, surveying the many attempts at the potion, he was pleased to see that most of them, including Andromeda's, were quite good.

"Well done, class. For homework, I want you to read pages one through ten and take notes on all the ingredient descriptions. Enjoy the rest of your first day of classes!" Slughorn told them all.

There was the scraping of chairs as all the students left the classroom and headed in their different directions.

As Andromeda left the class with Leslie, she couldn't help glancing back at her almost friends. She sighed, if only they had been in Slytherin.


End file.
